


Sweet touch

by Beelze



Series: Expressions Of Will [9]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelze/pseuds/Beelze





	Sweet touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlet_Triskele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Triskele/gifts).



Thank you for loving me.   
My flaws and my rage that rumble deep like thunder.   
I will rip your throat out without mercy, and grant you sweet relief on my tongue.


End file.
